Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a light beam scanning apparatus wherein a laser beam is scanned by a light deflector. This invention particularly relates to a light beam scanning apparatus wherein a scanning laser beam of high energy is obtained by use of semiconductor lasers having a low light output.